


Last Day

by Sonia34



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Conversation, Death, Episode: Harley's Holiday, Gen, Leaving, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonia34/pseuds/Sonia34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley comes home to a disquieting surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Day

Harley stepped through the moonlit door, a well-filled bag of clothes held in her hands. Happily, she hummed to herself, feeling the breeze on her back as she shut the door with one foot and set down her shopping on a nearby table, turning towards the Joker. 

It occurred to her that he was standing unusually still, almost in excitement, as he gazed at the floor.

"Watcha doing, Puddin'?" Harley asked hesitantly, tilting her head.

The Joker turned around. His eyes looked almost lost, yet on his face was a wide grin. "I did it!" he exclaimed.

"Did what?" asked Harley.

"I killed Batman!" said Joker, staring at Harley in anticipation. Sure he'd gone and done it without the kid, but she still ought to be excited, even if only at the thought that Batman was no longer there to consume his time.

Harley's voice was slow, almost disbelieving. "You killed the Bat?"

"Yup!" Joker took her arm and led her around the table, to where Batman lay on the floor, surrounded by a small flood of water, which was red in places from the blood that seeped from under his cape.

Joker looked expectantly at his henchgirl, whose expression was still as she scanned the scene. Slowly her brow furrowed.

Joker made a face of disappointment and crossed his arms. "What's wrong?" 

Harley stepped forward, kneeling beside Batman and looking down into his dead eyes. They seemed frozen in that look that was all too familiar; the one he made when he was telling you something you didn't want to hear. Something that was true. The look he had when he was giving you a second chance.

 

_"Why did you stay with me all day, risking your butt for someone who's never given you anything but trouble?"_

_"I know what it's like to try and rebuild a life."_

 

"Harley?" There was a tone of exasperation in the Joker's voice as he stepped closer, throwing his hands in the air. "Why aren't you  _celebrating?_ "

"It was always a game to you. Chase the Bat, let him go, get caught, start again… I never thought you'd actually do him in…"

"I suppose you have a point." Joker frowned. "But I'll find someone new," he said doubtfully. "It's just not worth it if we don't _enjoy_ it first!"

 

_"I had a bad day too, once."_

 

"But he was nice!" said Harley, standing up.

"So?" asked Joker, scowling. "I'd have thought you'd have been pleased."

Harley glanced down at her knees. They were wet, and the black side of her costume was tinted a lonely red.

"We'll bury him." said Joker. "I have it all planned out. See?" He took a note from his pocket and held it to her face. "I even wrote the eulogy!" Joker blinked hopefully, the disappointment of having lost the one interesting thing he had sinking in for the first time. But Harley could cheer him up. She always found a bright side.

He shook the unwanted thoughts from his mind, and was about to say something else when he saw Harley turn away. Solemnly, she headed towards the door and opened it. "I need to take a walk."

 

Joker sat down on the table, leaning his head on his hand and kicking the unmoving Batman with his toe. " _You_ saw the fun in things," he said. "Pretended not to, but if anyone knows you, Batsy, it's me." Batman stared, unblinking, at the ceiling. Joker stared too, waiting.

 

Outside, Harley walked through the darkened alley. 

_"Nice guys like you shouldn't have bad days."_

 

Inside, Joker sat, still, next to the masked figure. She'd come back. She always did. 

But this time it was different.

**Author's Note:**

> The italic quotes are from the "Batman: The Animated Series" episode "Harley's Holiday".


End file.
